Transfixed
by LadyEz
Summary: Band camp is back in for the summer, and a second-year flutist finds herself wanting after the most forbidden of fruits... a color guard member of the same sex! For a friend, may turn out horrible. M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This One Time At Band Camp, Part One.**

**Summary: **Kind of self-explanatory. Confused flutist falls in love with the most forbidden of fruits... A color guard member. Fluffsmut, my first attempt for a friend.

**Rating: **M. For mild language and fluffy lesbian sex, in the future.

Everyone knows the joke about flutists and their non-musical activities with their instruments. We really don't do that... And band camp... isn't ALWAYS about the sex. But apparently, in this instance, it is. Enjoy my horrible attempt at smut, lesbian smut at that. R&R would be embraced with open arms. -LeZ

* * *

The two sat against the wall, the flute and the trumpet. They stuck out because they really didn't belong with the boys or with the girls, as they made a rather futile attempt at being both. The trumpet was making eyes at a rather attractive clarinet player, while the flutist appeared to be staring off into space. However, space was defined as adorable color guard member. She was transfixed.

"You want her, don't you," said the trumpet player absentmindedly, running a calloused hand through her bangs. "You know it's not completely impossible, Ren... no one is a hundred percent straight. Not even the Pope, I bet he dreams about touching little kids the way the cardinals do." She laughed mirthlessly, thinking seriously.

Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling, finally unlatching them from the target that was now miming a rather obscene motion with her practice flag. "It's not _just_ her body I want, Alex, it's all of her - personality, manner of speaking, and _yes, _her body," she said, laying the situation out before herself using her hands. "Mira's just too... adorable to think of in _just_ a sexual sense." She blushed. Flutists and colorguard people did not 'go' together. Only trumpets and color guard, or some other 'masculine' instrument and color guard. Because most of the time, the color guard was made up of _girls. _

"There you go about raping people gently. Mirabelle Anne Gracin is never going to _want _the way you want her," Alex retorted, crossing her arms. "But, you know, I could visualize you being quite the seductress-"

Lauren stood up and straightened out the plaid shorts that hung off generally lacking hips. "Perhaps I should go start," she said dryly, barely looking back before careening into a heavyset tuba player. She continued despite mild quips from the looming fellow, ignoring a quiet statement from the friend she'd left behind.

"I meant for _me_, you asshat. I want you the way you want her."

The trumpeter furrowed her brow as she witnessed the small fraction of the colorguard realize that Lauren was actually a girl. They reacted as everyone else did... with surprise and mild revulsion. People in the small Midwestern town did not take kindly to the 'alternatively-oriented', and most viewed them as freakish. Alex noted Mira's curious expression, mixed with something she couldn't put her thumb on. Her stomach turned with jealousy as _her _flutist talked to this challenger. How obvious could Lauren be?

Alex would just have to throw a wrench into the gears of the situation. Or rather, a trumpet.

* * *

**After: **Wow, I won't deny this started pretty badly. But, you asked, Adler. I responded.

Also! Alex is a girl. Not a boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Band camp is back in session and a gender-confused flutist finds herself in want of the most forbidden of fruits - a color guard member of the same sex!

**Rating:** M for language and later femmesex.

Well, chapter two is actually up and finished. I'm dead surprised... I'm never committed. Then again, I have inspiration. Lots and lots of orange soda and suggestive conversations over instant messenger. Have YOU ever wanted someone? -LeZ.

The day had started early for the flutist. Her mind had been heavy with thoughts of Mirabelle and the day's conversations, with her and the other band members. Lauren couldn't help but think back to how distant Alex had seemed to her after marching basics that day. The trumpeter had always been animated when there was work to be done and charts to be learned... but now, she was cause for worry.

After a quick shower and a dive into her mess of a closet for a decent-looking outfit, Lauren tried to lighten her thoughts by biking over to the high school an hour early to practice her music for summer assignments. The private lesson teacher she was student of would beat her if the stack of arias, chorales, and accursed practice etudes weren't ingested and perfected by the middle of August. The sound of her flute was mirrored by the songs of other instruments in distant practice rooms. For what seemed like hours (but what was only fifteen minutes), Ren played her heart out. And then, there was a knock on the door.

The flutist set her instrument atop the upright piano in the corner and checked the window. It was Alex, and she wore an intense expression. Well, better than yesterday's bland face. She turned the handle of the heavy, nearly-soundproof door. "Hey, Alex," she said in attempt to be casual. Lauren moved aside to allow her friend entry. Alex shuffled in and parked on the piano bench across the room, hands folded between her legs.

"Uh, Ren, there's something I want to tell you. _Need _to tell you."

Lauren's stomach did a backflip. _Oh, God, _she thought. _Alex has gone and gotten pregnant with a GUY. _

"I... for a while, I... I've loved you. Unconditionally," murmured Alex quietly, her words infused with emotion. "And, I know you're all head-over-hells for Mira, but. I was hoping you'd give me the time of day. Or at least, one try."

_One try? With me. I can't... what if..._

The flutist found herself drifting forward towards the girl who would, hopefully, remain her friend. Alex stood to finally meet her eyes with a mysterious, heavy gaze. Both were in the other's arms, kissing rather messily. Both felt as though their mouths were on fire, and there was a sensation of being steeped in warm water upon their very skin. Ren stumbled over to the small practice room's window as Alex placed a fluttering series of kisses down her neck. She pulled the shade down and snapped it shut just in case someone were to take an interest in their 'activities'.

Hands began to travel over waists, backsides, and stomachs as confidence swelled. The two had slid to the floor in a groaning, rumpled heap, knocking a stray trombone case out of its position by the piano. Alex groaned rather loudly into Lauren's mouth, and the flutist silently thanked God for the soundproof walls. Fingers deftly eased shirts up and away, and pants were hastily unbuttoned and tossed away before further thought could be put to the sexual aspect of what they were considering.

"Are you sure...? Do you want me to...?" Lauren queried, suddenly vulnerable in her obviously half-naked state. Alex's chest was heaving, and her hands were moving frenetically at their places beside her legs.

The other girl nodded without a hint of hesitation. "We're still friends, no matter what. Make it worthwhile."

And as the girl fingers softly, teasingly down to Alex's very holiest of regions, causing a shivering reaction, the directors were talking in the office not too far away.

"She's the most dedicated sophomore flute I've seen," said Williams, clicking out of his chart editor. "I don't think most practice as much as her."

The female director chuckled a bit, scribbling down a set of notes for the drumline master score. "Well, they're all busy. Not all just do band and theater, some are also involved in sports." Her partner in music pulled a face that could only show minor distaste.

"The only recreation most high school band students are interested in is dodgeball, capture the flag, marching, and s_ex."_

_How funny is it, _though Lauren absentmindedly as her finger traced a lingering route around the sensitive, damp skin between Alex's legs, _that they think I'm PRACTICING? For later life, maybe. _She paused to tease again, savoring inwardly the tension she felt under her fingers. Slowly, she slipped a finger in, causing a sharp intake of breath from the receiver, contraction of muscles. Speed increased, as did the number of fingers that the musician inserted into the girl she was trying this with.

Alex had let out small noises throughout the whole thing, but they were nothing in comparison to the crescendo that the moan reached as her core tightened unnaturally around Ren's fingers. They fell together, sighing raggedly, though only one had truly felt the benefits. Quietly, the pair sank to the floor, stirring only as the door began to open and slam with the waves of people coming for another day of camp.

The trumpeter groaned in exhaustion and laziness as she groped for her clothes. Lauren did likewise, feeling slightly guilty as she pulled on her pants and zipped them up.

"Thank you," said Alex quietly, grinning widely.

The flutist offered her arm, Wizard-of-Oz-style, to the trumpeter. They were just friends, for now.


End file.
